This application relates to power distribution systems, and more particularly to a direct current (“DC”) distribution system.
Electrical systems for buildings, such as residential buildings, are designed for alternating current (“AC”) and AC loads. Some loads, however, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), may require DC to operate. Existing LED lighting solutions have incorporated a substantial amount of electronics in a LED lamp to convert AC to DC to power the LED lamp. Other DC loads require AC adapters plugged into electrical outlets that perform an AC to DC conversion.